The Idyll in the Rue Plumet and the Epic in the Rue St Denis
by ipsa dixit
Summary: [or: a little fall of rain] She felt it dive into her, through her hand and then her heart. She could feel it, in her heart. [les mis!au]


_les mis!au_

 _for assignment 2 [muggle studies - a tragic love]_

 _for insane house comp [angst]_

 _for stickers [sword]_

 _for quicksilver [based off of a 18th or 19th century book]_

 _823 words, by google docs_

* * *

France never seemed so damp. Then again, it had rained without pause for the past week.

Was the dampness in the air from that, though, or was it from the raging battle, students against the police?

 _(Because of course Scorpius was the one to fight against authority.)_

Rose shuddered. Maybe from the cold, maybe from the thought of what she was about to do, but she couldn't help it. She _needed_ to do it.

Maybe, finally, Scorpius would notice her.

 _(When was the last time he did that? When they were mere children, playing together?)_

Tucking a last strand of hair under her cap, she took a deep breath and walked out the door, gripping her gun tighter.

She was going to join the battle.

 _(To show Scorpius that she was just as good as the girl that he really loved. To show that she was just as good as Lily.)_

* * *

Men's clothes, Rose decided, weren't made for winter. She had no shawl to wrap around her, and no petticoat to make her warm.

Completely inefficient, but sensible clothes would've marked her as a woman. Women _never_ fought, they just stayed at home.

 _(Like Lily, locked away at home, in her perfect little tower. Perfect little her. Waiting for Scorpius to return someday.)_

Of course, if Scorpius hadn't been a complete idiot, maybe she wouldn't be heading to the barricade in the first place. Maybe if he could see what Rose had been shouting at him for their entire lives.

 _(Because Rose loved Scorpius, even though he hardly talked to her. He probably didn't even remember she existed.)_

"He hardly even _knows_ Lily," Rose muttered as she made her way to the barricade. She knew which one Scorpius was intending on on fighting, and _that_ was her destination.

It was chaos when she got there, utter chaos. The students were losing, by far. Dead bodies littered the ground, shot down by faceless policemen. They were too young to die.

 _(Rose's heart stopped slightly when she saw each body, though. She hoped none of them were Scorpius.)_

"You, there!" someone called as Rose approached. She really hoped no hair was poking out of her hat. She looked up to see Scorpius pointing at her, standing on top of the barricade.

 _(The soot on his nose made her heart skip a beat.)_

He looked her over for a split second, before throwing her some ammunition.

"Fight."

One word, but Rose understood it loud and clear. She stepped around to the other side of the barricade, where the policemen were shooting. She rose her gun higher and joined to fight against Scorpius, who had slid down from the barricade.

Rose held up her gun, not entirely sure what she's doing, but she shot it all the same. Her bullet made its mark in the chest of a policeman arming a cannon.

 _(The sound of the gun was louder than she expected, but she loved the thrill going through her body as the policeman fell.)_

Scorpius made an amused sound, and as she turned her head, she could see him looking at her.

"Who are you?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"An old frie—" she started to say, before seeing a bullet come their way. "Watch out!" she yelled, diving in front of him as a bullet shot towards them. She felt it dive into her, through her hand and then her heart. She could feel it, _in her heart_.

 _(That wasn't supposed to happen.)_

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked, sharp. Rose bent over, remembering faintly that she should put pressure on a wound. He took her arm and pulled her to the other side of the barricade. "Hey, speak to me," he said, trying to put pressure on the wound.

"Scorpius," Rose whispered, feeling her hat slipping off.

 _(Might as well let everything go now. She'd be dead in five minutes.)_

"Rose?" Scorpius said, as her hat fell off. She could feel her hair spill out across her shoulders. "You foolish girl…"

"Maybe," she admitted, taking a deep breath. Scorpius shook his head and sat down, taking her head in his lap.

 _(She was finally in his arms.)_

"Scorpius, I love you," she said, taking a shaky breath.

"Rose," he whispered. He didn't say any more.

"I know. You love Lily," she whispered back.

 _(Lily was always the prettier one.)_

"Besides, we were just friends. You're like my sister," he argued, getting defensive.

Even dying, Rose still rolled her eyes at him. Great excuse.

"Just promise me something," she said, feeling the ending coming.

"Of course."

"Kiss my forehead. When I'm gone."

Scorpius nodded as Rose smiled. She brought her hand up and moved Scorpius' away from her heart, letting the blood flow freely.

It had started to rain again, washing away the blood from her chest.

She was wondering whether he really would kiss her as she closed her eyes, feeling peaceful.

 _(He did.)_


End file.
